Only Because I Like Living In Hell
by SariaSubi-kun
Summary: UNDERGOING RECONSTRUCTION. SEE AUTHOR PROFILE
1. Why Not? How Bout the Tenkaichi Budokai!

Only Because I Like Living In Hell  
  
SariaSubi: Hey-ey! A final break from all my Gundam Wing fics! Ya'all probably didn't know I liked Dragon Ball Z, and that's because I never write about it. Though, I have been thinking about this one fic for a while. This is a good one for Trunks fans people. I wonder if people even read my intros  
  
Navi: Not yours  
  
SariaSubi: Navi! Did I mention that Navi is in the story?  
  
Navi: Yeah, people call me pixie dust. Joy to the world.  
  
SariaSubi: *grunts* Be happy I even put you in the story, pixie dust!  
  
Navi: You put your friends in ALL your other stories!  
  
SariaSubi: Do not!  
  
Navi: Your current story, "A Different Side" has your friends in it, the story that you are writing, "The G-Boys" has them in it, and the other story that you're writing, "World of Darkness" mentions them  
  
SariaSubi: You mean even though they're DEAD in that fic?  
  
Navi: So?  
  
SariaSubi: Aaaaaanyway! I do not own DBZ, wish I did, so I could use Navi's powers to make Trunks real!  
  
Navi: Like hell I'd give him to you  
  
SariaSubi: Ya know, in this story, you're actually LOYAL  
  
Navi: Miracles happen when you're paid.  
  
SariaSubi: ::counts money made from lotto:: Ya got that right! Anyway, the first, and maybe second chapters, won't be that great. Every time I have to introduce a good story with happy-happy moments...it sucks. Hey, wait, I'm not discouraging you!  
  
Chapter 1- Why Not? How Bout the Tenkaichi Budokai!  
  
Her fingers danced across the keyboard, typing in orders to the Capsule Corporation's inventory. Business had been shooting up day by day, and it was hard to keep track of everything. Especially with the joy of having him home. She thought it wasn't possible, but it was.  
  
Trunks was back, for one last time. He'd stay longer, though, since he wasn't on any mission, or anything. But it was a year after Goku had died. Things would have been happier and there would be a lighter mood in the atmosphere if he had been there when Trunks' time machine came from the sky. But more has happened the last year.  
  
Chichi finally had that baby that Goku left with her. She had named him Goten. The Tenkaichi Budokai had become a regular yearly thing. Just another way for Hercule to become more famous and get more money. Man, she wished someone would take him down. But they were only simple humans that competed. Hercule was more stronger than any normal human.  
  
That gave her an idea. She looked to switch the TV on as she walked into the kitchen to make herself breakfast, but it was already on. Was her father up already?  
  
It was...Vegeta? He was sitting at the table watching the television, with Trunks washing last night's dishes, which Bulma thought was a very polite gesture. She made sure to thank him for it. "Thank you Trunks," he looked up, "just in time for breakfast."  
  
"Sure thing," he went back to his work. He was wearing the same outfit he always had: gray pants, black tank top, and that denim jacket. It's like he never took it off. Maybe in the vicinity of his own home, maybe, but never here.   
  
He had just finished all of the dishes when Vegeta let out a laugh, startling both Bulma and Trunks. They turned their attention to where his was turned-the television, showing something about Hercule.  
  
"Look at the buffoon. He acts like he defeated Cell. I would gladly teach him a lesson. Hey Trunks," he turned towards his future son, "why don't we enter to World's Martial Arts Tournament, beat him in the first round?"  
  
Trunks gave a smile. "Sure! We can invite the others, too. It would be a great chance to see them again."  
  
Vegeta's cold features became present again. "Fine," he grunted, "if you love being with them so much." Trunks frowned. No matter how many times he could come back from the future, his father would remain the same.  
  
"That's a good idea, boys," Bulma spoke up, making them notice she was in the room again, "glad you suggested it to me. I was going to call Chichi anyway. I'll see how Gohan's doing. His thirteenth birthday is coming up soon, you know. The tournament could be like a present." Bulma went to the phone and dialed in the number.  
  
No one knew that, somewhere in Other World, a great idea sparked.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Goku, you know very well that we can't bring you back to life."  
  
"Aw, come on, Supreme Kai. Just for one day, and I don't even have to be really alive! Just so I can physically punch or kick someone. It's for the tournament, I'm sure you understand." He brought his pleading arms back to himself and watched the little purple man ponder over the decision.  
  
Supreme Kai thought deep and hard as the minutes passed, almost forgetting Goku waiting behind him for the answer. His jaw shifted and he turned around.  
  
"Fine, but just for the day."  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Bulma! I'm glad you're here. Come on in!"  
  
"Thank you Chichi. Trunks, Vegeta, well, say hello!" Trunks quickly muttered a greeting with his head down in embarrassment while Vegeta just snorted and pondered why he was even there. He looked inside and saw the boy that was stronger than him, of which he regretted that a mere child of a saiya-jin nothing was the strongest in the world. He also saw some of the others, like Yamcha and Krillin and the old pervert. No one he wanted to see, and he turned the other way and flew off without a word.  
  
"Father!" Trunks yelled after him as he ran a few steps in the direction his father flew. "He always has to be like that!"  
  
"And you think you have it hard. Look what I have to deal with, and really, I don't even know why I brought him," Bulma leaned over to Chichi. "He would just fly off anyway."  
  
"Well, that's the way men are. Us girls are surrounded." Trunks was looking at them and started to walk towards the house, his head down again, muttering something about his father. "Wow, Bulma," Chichi looked Trunks over. "Trunks, you've sure turned out nice." Trunks blushed and stammered with a "Th-thank you...."  
  
It seemed like a reunion from the Cell Games. Everyone had thought they would go there separate ways after the large war, but here everyone was. Gohan emerged from his room. Trunks admired how much he had grown. He looked honestly like a real teenager now. Everyone seemed to stop and look at Gohan's entrance. "Hey everyone," he smiled.  
  
"Hey, Gohan. Man, you've grown," Yamcha complimented.  
  
"Thanks, man." He looked around and then turned to Chichi. "Everyone's here."  
  
"Mmmhmm," she nodded. "We're planning that everyone should go to the World Martial Arts Tournament!"  
  
Everyone's eyes in the room lit up. 'Wow! Really? This is awesome!" Krillin jumped up and gave Gohan a high five. "Yeah! This'll be great!" As much as their was excitement in the room, everyone knew that it wouldn't be the same without Goku, so no one spoke up to ruin the mood. Someone in Other World, however, thought it was very necessary.  
  
"Hey guys!" boomed a voice into the room.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Goku?" Even Piccolo, who was standing outside, twitched his ear at the hero's voice.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, guys! Why are you all being solemn about this, it'll be fun!"  
  
"But Goku," Krillin spoke up, "it won't be the same without you!"  
  
"Whaddya mean without me? I'm gonna be there too!"  
  
"You are?!" Gohan jumped with excitement.  
  
"Yep," Goku spoke through King Kai in Other World. "But just for the day, I'll be alive again. Ah, I see Vegeta ran away, again, eh?" he mused. The silence that ensued told him he was right. "Well, I gotta train. See ya at the tournament!" Everyone said there goodbyes to both Goku and each other and headed off to train. The excitement in their veins was bubbling and hard to ignore.   
  
SariaSubi: Okay, I need reviews on this one.....badly. Along with 'A Different Side' (which hasn't updated, nor reviewed in ages), this one's gonna be a long one.  
  
Navi: Hopefully, in those long chapters ahead, I'll show up.  
  
SariaSubi: Prepare for good story-ness! Review my other stories if you're the DBZ and/or Gundam Wing person! 


	2. Wait For Us! Two Unexpeted

Only Because I Like Living in Hell  
  
SariaSubi: I'm not gonna ask ya to review, because I always ask, and I have barely any reviews.  
  
Anyway, I was debating with myself whether to make this an R fic, cuz there's gonna be blood and a whole lotta cursing later, but when ya see R, you think that this story will have sex involved, so I made it PG-13 because people expect cursing in a PG-13. Anyway, I'm not gonna pinch at a funny intro now, cuz I'm pissed, so I'll just get straight to the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- Wait for us! Two Unexpected   
  
The whole Z-team rendezvoused right in front of the gate that led to the preliminaries. They stood around waiting, however. Goku wasn't there yet!  
  
Trunks carefully took off his sword from his back. Weapons weren't allowed in the tournament. Bulma came up to him and took it from him, saying that she would hold it. He nodded, and watched her go over to where Chichi and Gohan were waiting anxiously for Goku. Trunks wondered if Gohan would be considered an adult and be allowed to enter the tournament as one. He, of course, didn't know how the rules in this timeline went, so he just trusted Gohan knew what he was doing.  
  
A bright light appeared in the sky and descended slowly. The Z-team knew who it was and waited with tension. No one wanted to wait to see Goku again.  
  
The light finally settled on the ground and Goku's tall figure appeared, Baba floating next to him. "Hi guys!" he happily waved, and everyone one shouted with joy as their response. Trunks' features lifted, happy to see his hero again, as he joined in the serenade of shouting Goku's name.   
  
"Goku!" Chichi ran up into her husband's arms as the group moved in around him.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Wow, this place sure is different from when we were kids, huh, Goku?"  
  
"Yeah, Krillin," he scratched his head as he looked around. "I just can't wait till the tournament starts!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
For the Z-Warriors, the preliminaries went by quickly. With outstanding might the dumb humans refused to believe ("The machine MUST be broken!"), they walked proudly to the area where only the sixteen preliminary finalists were allowed to stand. But Trunks lingered. Surely there had to be SOME human that at least LOOKED like he could put up a good fight.  
  
"Hey, Trunks!" Krillin ran over, "what are you doing standing here?"  
  
"Oh nothing just look—" He stopped in mid-sentence as something, or someone, caught his eye. Krillin looked up as well to see. Just as the other weak men were filtering out of the area, two intriguing figures entered the area.  
  
"Hold up," one smooth, yet cold voice spoke up, "we haven't tried out."  
  
The short man in the pinstriped uniform held his arms out. "Ma'am, please, we've already done the eliminations." He kept a smile on, but Trunks could sense it. For some absurd reason, this man was filled with fear.  
  
The other woman stepped up, putting her arms on her slim hips. She was different from her companion. Unlike her, she had brown skin, and her frizzled hair was held up high. Still, they had the same look of malice.  
  
And the same black trench coats, he sarcastically mused.  
  
But it was the shorter girl who caught his eye. She was about less than a head shorter than her friend. Her eyes were a dead purple, wavy brown hair flatly framing her frozen, yet beautiful face. He had to admit, they were both beautiful.  
  
Were they going to try to compete?  
  
A sudden emotion washed over him, and he could tell that Krillin was shivering as well.  
  
"Tr-Trunks!" he vibrated, "what IS this?"  
  
"I don't know, Krillin. I have no idea. But the feeling is making my whole inside quake with a stabbing cold!"  
  
"Aw, man, is another enemy here somewhere?" he yelped. Trunks prayed to Dende that there wasn't. Not when he came back to the past. Not on a day meant for fun. Not when Goku was back.  
  
The taller girl snorted. "Well, change them!"  
  
"Ma'am, please. We—"  
  
"Pardon me," the shorter one spoke softly, suddenly, but her body making no movement. It was obvious to Trunks no one was expecting her to talk. The taller one had did all the talking so far, though some of it he forgot to listen to most of it. "I believe that we have a right to try out for this stupid tournament, and besides," she narrowed her eyes, "I can tell you think a couple of drop-deads like us just want to rouse up the male audience, so why don't you just let us fail the damn test and we can go home." Her voice grew colder and darker with each word. It sent shivers up both Trunks' and Krillin's spines. He could tell the man was still nervous.  
  
He started to move towards the machine. "O-Okay ma'am." The two girls followed, discussing who would go first.  
  
Though the shorter one stopped. She tilted her head up as if she sensed something was there, some sort of presence. Overwhelmed with caution, Trunks and Krillin dived out of sight. They didn't want to be caught staring at women!  
  
Jeez, they're just girls! Trunks tried to convince himself as they jogged back to the finalist area. He hoped they didn't see them.  
  
He was right, in a way. The brown-haired girl didn't physically see them with her eyes.  
  
And she couldn't stop the insane laughing in her mind. 


	3. Two Different Fighters: First Match!

Only Because I Like Living in Hell

By SariaSubi-kun

SariaSubi: I am sooo sorry I didn't update. I— 

::Navi pops out of nowhere::

Navi: Instant messaging nachos are the nachos for me!

SariaSubi: *sweatdrop*

Navi: Hugs not drugs!

SariaSubi: *annoyed* Kills for thrills!

::a scream is heard as the schoolgirl and the fairy disappear::

Marianshi: What really happened was that SariaSubi typed up all of chapter three, then LOST it. Yeah…..a really crappy floppy disk.

Chapter 3 – 

            The day was hot, Trunks admitted that to himself. The idea of wearing a jacket in this weather was probably not a good one. Then again, Piccolo had all that weighted clothing on that went down to the ground. Maybe once he got himself working, taking that he got paired with one of the guys, the perspiration would cool him off.

            Everyone who had qualified was gathered around a chalkboard held up by two small priests, with the announcer standing in front of it. The announcer had already told Goku that he had missed him, things hadn't been the same, he knew Hercule didn't beat Cell, yadda yadda. Now all fourteen fighters were gathered around the board and were ready to draw their numbers.

            Wait, Trunks counted them all; Ten, twelve, fourteen….there was only fourteen, not sixteen.

            Two were missing.

            "Ooookay!" the announcer threw his hands up in the air with excitement, "let's begin the drawings! Now, I think we all know the rules; you come up here and take a ball. That ball with have a number on it. That number is your spot in the first round. Whoever gets the other ball in your bracket will be your first opponent. Got it? Good. Let's begin." He looked down through his sunglasses at his list. "The first person to come up and draw is… Krillin! Krillin, come up and draw your number."

            Krillin gave a smug look and walked up to the pulpit to take his number. He figured, with his luck, he'd be put with one of those regular humans who called him "shorty" but then were quickly defeated. 

            He didn't know his opponent yet, though, so there were no guarantees.

            He looked down at his number ball. "Um, number 14," he held up the green ball.

            "Number 14!" the man announced to the priest who soon scribbled Krillin's name under the bracket. Krillin walked back over to the guys and rubbed the back of his bald head. 

            "I just hope that I get matched with one of those regular fighters over there in the first round. I need a victory! Yeah!" he faked a punch and grinned triumphantly.

            "Can we have Yamcha? Yamaha!"

            "Right!" Yamcha made a confident fist and walked over to the podium and reached in.

            "Number 6!" the blonde announcer called energetically, and the name was scribbled on to the board.

            It went like that for some time. There were about four regular fighters who thought they were "hot shit" and were going to win. Gohan was paired up with one with cherry red hair spiked up named C. Vegeta was greatly perturbed that he was in the last match of the first round, and with a headstrong freak that had purple ears and blue hair named Moreebdeth. Moreebdeth gave a freakish grin towards Vegeta's way, but Vegeta just growled and walked away. No one saw him for the rest of the draws.

            Yamcha in the end was paired up with  an old master named Zen. He seemed like one of those old Chinese masters who meditated under waterfalls and fought bears in the mountains for fifteen years without sleep. Yamcha sighed. He could have at least been put up with a better opponent.

            Piccolo was far beyond irritated when he was set to fight Hercule in the fourth round. If there was anything he didn't need, he didn't need a dumb idiot dancing around the arena while cameras flashed in his face. 

            Tien and Chiaozu were matched up against one another. Tien smirked and patted Chiaozu on the shoulder. 

            "Hey, old friend, looks like me and you are duking it out against each other."

            "Then Tien," he smiled, "it will be an honor."

            But the most exciting match of all was the first one. It was Goku versus Trunks. Everyone, even the announcer for dramatic effect, nearly fell over. They hadn't seen Trunks fight for the last year, and Goku was brought back to life for the day. It didn't seem possible that such a pairing would be matched in the World Martial Arts Tournament.

            "Well, Trunks," Goku looked towards his young friend, "may the best man win."

            Trunks smirked challengingly. "Don't worry, Goku.  He will." He eventually found his father in a corner somewhere with his arms folded, watching the whole thing, and stood next to him.

            "Boy, you better teach that low-graded Saiya-jin a lesson. If fate didn't want ME to battle him, my son in the next best choice."

            Trunks blinked in puzzlement and spoke softly. "I guess…"

            At the end of the whole drawing, Krillin had no opponent in the seventh round with him, and neither did the human gangster Dan in the fifth.

            The announcer was confused. He took his sunglasses and scanned the list and looked up again. "Um. Is Minima or Seito here? Minima or Seito?" Everyone exchanged glances with each other and shook their heads "no." A small, tubby priest ran over to the announcer from the entrance and leaned up to him. He bent down as he whispered in his ear and nodded. He looked back up at list and then at the fourteen fighters before him.

            "Well, sirs, it seems that Minima and Seito have been replaced by two late contestants. Um, are they here? Two new fighters, please identify yourselves or you will be forfeited. Please."

            That was when things became confusing. There were no two other fighters there. Everyone glanced around, but no one was there.

            A flash of worry ran through Trunks. He had a feeling it was…them. If it really was, then there could be trouble. They _had_ to be giving off that energy that he and Krillin felt before. That man who was doing the preliminaries was cowering in fear just standing in front of them.

            "Fighters, if you are not here, you will be executed from the tournament." No one came. He sighed. "Okay, then, how are we gonna do this…."

            "It seems you are a bit hasty. We're here, you idiot."

            The disruption of silence caused everyone to look up at the entranceway. There standing there was, just like Trunks had thought, were the two girls from before.

            They walked without sound except for the clunk of their black boots against the pavement. All the men stopped and stared with open mouths. How in hell did two girls who looked like they just came from the local high school get into the preliminaries?

            Dan and C blinked. "They came in over Minima and Seito. Dude, that's impossible!"

            "They probably gave the judges a lap dance!" Dan snickered.

            The short girl stopped walking and glared at the two gangsters. Just those violent purple eyes made them jump.

            The Z-Fighters were just as much surprised. Trunks heard his father whisper next him, "What the hell…?"

            "Wow," Yamcha mused, "two babes in this tournament. _Amazing_!"

            "Yeah," Krillin scratched his arm, "interesting."

            "I wonder if they were really powerful enough to get past the preliminaries," Goku wondered softly.

            "Don't be so sure, Goku," Piccolo told him, "they beat just normal humans. They could be good for normal people, but it's not like it's a threat to our strength."

            "Hmm. I see," he nodded, and looked on.

            The duo stopped in front of the podium and board. The shorter one leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest which still had some others' attention. The taller one, the louder one, put her hands on her hips. The two looked completely different except for the long black jackets they both had on.

            "Well, then, aren't we going to get started?" the brown-skinned one asked.

            "Urm, yes," the announcer blushed and shook, "um, your names please?"

            The taller one grinned. "My name is Hallie," she said with a bit of a strange accent, smiling.

            The announcer wrote down the name quickly and looked up again with a shaky look, still blushing. "A-and you, miss?"

            The shorter girl crossed her arms again and glared dangerously at the man. He moved back a bit in nervousness. Hallie noticed this and nudged her. "Saria," she hissed, "cut it out."

            "Ch," she tilted her head up, locks of her wavy brown hair falling behind her. "Fine. My name is Saria. Let's do this already." She stalked away, shoving her hands in her pockets. Saria turned around and watched Hallie draw her number.

            "O-okay," the announcer stuttered, "number 9. That means you will be matched up with Dan in the fifth round. I guess it's safe to say that you're facing Krillin in the seventh round, Miss Saria?" he gave a smile.

            She looked the other way. "Yeah, whatever…."

            Krillin grinned as he and the others were walking to the waiting room that looked out over the ring. "Wow," he blushed, "one of those pretty girls is fighting me in my first bout! It's a shame I'll have to defeat her," he pretended to look defeated. "Oh well," he shrugged, "maybe we can go on a date afterwards!"

            "I don't think so."

            Krillin turned to where the cruel voice came from. He found Saria glaring at him with her arms crossed. She brushed her hair with her hands and walked past him, ignoring him the rest of the way. "Well if that wasn't rude…."

            Yamcha smiled reassuringly. "Hey, man, you can't always win. At least now you won't feel bad about defeating her, right?"

            Krillin grinned. "Yeah. But I've got to be a man about it!" He and Yamcha laughed it off, but Trunks glanced over at the two. There was just something wrong about this whole scenario. He didn't know if he should be worried about it.

            Or if he should prepare.

            The first round was minutes away. In the crowd, the family was getting anxious in the crowd.

            Chichi had rung the end of her dress for the hundredth time. "This is so nerve racking. Goku against Trunks? I hope they don't hurt each other too badly. Or cause to much damage…"

            Bulma smiled. "Don't worry, Chichi, Trunks will end it quickly, so there's nothing to worry about."

            Chichi shot up. "What did you say?! GOKU IS GOING TO WIN!"

            "NU-UH! TRUNKS IS!"      

            "WE NEED THE MONEY!"

            "SORRY SISTER, BUT TRUNKS IS TAKING HOME THE GOLD!" she shrieked, but then took a breath and sat down. "Besides, if you want to talk money, remember, the androids in his future destroyed everything. He'll use the money towards that."

            Chichi blinked. "Oh yeah. Hadn't thought of that."

            "Echee ksnodon, Halle. Itskeke ooadaka toudu lisofenedir." 

            "Ritslan, Sarya, ritslan."

            Trunks furrowed his brow and looked away from Saria, who was looking back at him, and turned his attention to the tournament.  A few years ago, he would have been a bit worried, even afraid, to be matched with Goku. But things had changed. Goku had been dead and Trunks had been training. Things might be more different this time. And for the first time in a while, a sly smirk came across Trunks' face.

            "He seems confident, don't you think, Sarya?"

            She grunted and shook her head. "Call me Saria here, Hallie. I don't want anyone to discover what my name in our language is."

            "Ah. Whatever. The boy seems confident he'll win, no?" She put her hands on her hips and turned her face towards Trunks.

            "I guess. The outcome is obvious to me."

            "Me too."

            Saria scratched her long fingers up her coat sleeve. "It's hot out. I wish I could take it off…"

            Hallie was the one who shook her head this time. "Saria, if you think calling you Sarya may be dangerous, think of what they'll think when everyone sees your arms!" she wailed, waving her arms with enthusiasm. Saria flicked her hair.

            "I don't want to watch the stupid humans fight an unentertaining match. We have reasons that we're here."

            Hallie sighed. "I know, I know. But geez, Saria, you can be so melodramatic."

            Saria eyed her from the corner of her violet eye. "I don't have fun. Fun is a dumb human word."

            Her companion laughed, then cocked her eyebrow in amusement. "These humans maintain this planet. We kinda need it, ya know."

             "I don't give a damn. After this, it's poof, dust, g'bye," she flicked her hand. 

            Hallie was confused. "You know, you've lived on earth since you were ten. Why wait now to destroy it?"

            Saria grunted in dissatisfaction. "I don't," she pointed at Trunks, "like him."

            Hallie shook her head and leaned against the wall with Saria. "_That's_ a stupid reason."

            The blonde announcer strolled out onto the fighting arena with a broad smile, microphone in hand. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Tenkaichi Budokai! We have some _fierce_ competition here today, folks! The first round will begin shortly," he lowered his voice to raise the enthusiasm, then raised it high to shout, "so stay in your seats! This will be the most _amazing_ World Martial Arts Tournament you will have ever seen!" He gave a big grin to the crowd and turned around and walked down from the arena. He poked his head into the waiting area, causing all the fighters to look up. "Okay," he whispered, "Goku and Trunks, get ready!" 

            Both of them nodded and looked at each other. Goku adjusted his belt and looked deep into Trunks' blue eyes. He looked straight back. An invisible fire was flowing through one of the men and then out into the other, a fire no one else could feel or see. Slowly, they tore their eyes from each other and turned to the arena.

            And the short figure in the corner watched and felt it all, already knowing the outcome.


	4. The End of the Match: New Suspicions

Only Because I Like Living In Hell

By SariaSubi-kun

SariaSubi: My story has been up for a long time now, and the only review this story has was a friend of mine who I practically forced to review this story, and she doesn't even read it. But that's not the point. I work really hard on my work, and I _know_ this story hasn't been updated for a long time, but I had to rethink over and over the plot, and then schoolwork came up…argh, I basically had no time to _write_. But my sincerest apologies. I just really hope that, if you read this, _please_, I am asking you to review or put in something of what you think of it in. I really need your input. If you have _ideas_ even for this story, it's all appreciated. Hey, even if you want a character of yours to make a guest appearance, tell me, and I'll see what I can do. Please, I'm asking you again that, if you read it, review it.

Ki = life force, spirit, energy, spirit energy (dur)

Chapter 4

          Trunks looked at Goku from the other side of the ring. The announcer was going on about how exciting the competition was, but he wasn't listening. Goku seemed so confident. Why? Didn't he see Trunks as a challenge? No, he probably didn't. _Well, then Goku, I'm going to prove you wrong. He was surprised at how self-assured he was acting, but he had waited for too long for this. Just too long…_

          It had been hard, the training. After long strenuous hours of helping rebuild the cities destroyed by the androids' mayhem, he would go someplace desolate and train. Sometimes he would look to topple mountains, his brave blue eyes surveying land to conquer, and other times he would just fold his arms and stand still for hours, not even bothering to open his eyes. The rain would soak his long purple hair and stick his clothes to his tan, muscular body, and the cold winds would berate him, but he would keep his ground, his mission on his mind forever: to somehow, someday, beat Son Goku.

          When Trunks had returned to this world, he had no really expectation that Goku would come alive again. That only uplifted his joy. His mother, from the future, had told him that this was around the season when they held the Tenkaichi Budokai, right when the cherry blossoms fell. It was the perfect time to return to the past, to see everyone and find someway to get them to join in on the tournament. The competition, even as the announcer spoke it, couldn't be more fierce. And it was perfect, because Trunks was stronger now. Stronger beyond anyone would be able to even register. And Goku, for sure, would see.

          There was just one thing that had bothered him; the two new competitors who seemed to be intent on some kind of mayhem or mischief, and that was just saying the least. It seemed quite rare that two females would make it into the tournament, especially with who was with him and the other human competition. But Trunks himself had already figured out these girls weren't human, and if they were, they must have had excellent training. But, to his disappointment, he had nothing to back his theory. When he tried to sense their power levels, or any trace of energy, he couldn't find anything. It was just…nothing. Nothing came to his senses.

          He looked back into the waiting room. The two girls were gone. His friends were at the gate, cheering Goku on, and the rest of the human competitors were talking confidently about something or other. But he couldn't find Saria and Hallie. Even their names didn't sound right in his mind. Though one stayed.

          _Saria_. Trunks didn't understand why he hated her more than that other one. It had to be the way she looked at him, it just had to be. Even if some regular, boy-crazy high schooler looked at him with gaga eyes, it wouldn't bother him. But the way that those violet eyes just showed a storm of pure hatred…it bothered him.

          "And now, ladies and gentlemen, we shall let the first round begin! The first match in a minute!"

          In the stands, the rest of the family and friends inched towards the end of the stands and looked down at the arena, their eyes searching. Chichi held little Goten in her arms as she prayed silently for Goku. Bulma crossed her arms, her thoughts cheering her future son on with every second. She looked down in her mother's lap, were the present Trunks was sitting. _You better win, kid. I know you can prove everyone wrong._

          "And—FIGHT!"

           She perched herself on the roof, examining the whole arena. "This won't do at all," she spoke softly to herself, shaking her head in disapproval. "There won't be enough room for any of them—oh, the fighting has begun. Better watch."

          Sitting down on the edge of the tiled roof, she placed herself, her legs dangling over the edge. She had a few of the concession snacks beside her, casually taking a bite at the corn dog. She had just narrowed her eyes and got the exact vision of the arena when—

          "Sa-ri-a! Yoo-hoo!" _Damnit, she frowned as she heard Hallie walk up the other side of the triangular roof, whistling as she walked._

          "What are you doing here?" she mumbled, looking at the girl out of the corner of her eye.

          "Um, we _are in this together, right?" she pouted, remarking sarcastically. Saria grumbled something, but turned her attention back to the ring._

          "It's starting."

          "I know. I came up here to watch."

          "You could have stayed downstairs and had the better view, you know," Saria remarked.

          Hallie shrugged. "Yeah. Not that many people like you down there."

          Saria shrugged in return. "Oh well. Who cares." It was more of a statement than a question. She already knew the obvious.

          The tan skinned girl went on her knees and leaned over the roof, wriggling out of her jacket. Saria wished she could do the same, but she remained silent. Hallie frowned. "Nothing's happening."

          Saria smirked. "Should I start a fire?"

          Hallie jumped up. "Sa-ri-aahhh!" she whined, "You're not serious!"

          "No, of course not," she grumbled. "Jeez. I finally get a sense of humor, and you don't think it's funny."

          "You know what?" Hallie stood up, "I'm going back downstairs." _A lot better than up here. She looked back at Saria as she walked down the side of the roof, but Saria was too focused on the match that wasn't going anywhere. Hallie _hmph_ed, pouting and jumped down._

          Saria leaned back and stretched her arms out over her head. _Good. Now I'm alone._

          "And—FIGHT!"

          It was like the magic words, the words that told him this will change everything. Trunks leaned forward and took in a sharp breath, but before he lurched, he took a look at Goku. _What is he doing? Of course, just as he expected, Goku was calm. Was Trunks acting too headstrong?_

          "What are you thinking right now, Goku?"

          Goku smiled, but it was almost so mischievous and playful, it was almost a smirk. "Well, Trunks, I'm waiting for you to move."

          He frowned. "Why don't _you_ move?" What _was this? Was he doing something wrong…or…just what was going through Goku's mind?_

          Goku cracked his knuckles, a challenging smile coming to his face. "Alrighty then."

          Saria grimaced, her hands grasping the edge of the roof. _This should be interesting. _

          The tall body with the orange gi shot straight towards Trunks. He positioned himself, about to jump over the lunging Goku, but Goku detected his move and jumped above Trunks. The purple haired warrior frowned, shooting straight ahead so Goku would land where he had just been. But Goku turned quickly in the air and put his elbow out, shooting straight towards Trunks. But, as if he had eyes on the back of his head, he dropped to the ground, Goku left soaring past him. This was his chance. He threw his legs up, hitting Goku in the back. Goku let out a gasp of surprise, a bit of spit flying out of his mouth. Trunks leapt to stand, and by that time, Goku was on the ground and turning around.

          He smile appeared on the edge of his lips. "Well, I'm impressed Trunks. You surprised me."

          _Great, so do I get my medal now? Trunks thought sarcastically. All this bitterness wasn't intended, but he had to set himself this way so he could defeat Goku seriously. This wasn't playtime. Not now._

          Trunks smirked. "That's not all." As Goku's eyes widened in surprise, Trunks lunged forward. Goku braced himself, but Trunks wasn't there to deliver the blow. _Behind me?_ he thought quickly, and turned around violently.

          "Above!" Trunks shouted as he brought his fists and came down, appearing in Goku's vision so quickly, he couldn't register what was happened. Again he was caught by surprise and Trunks hit him.

          Goku backed away just so Trunks grazed the side of his face, but it still stung. He rubbed his cheek for a moment, an ugly red mark forming. _Why is this happening? I normally wouldn't be caught so off guard. He let out a slow breath. __Damn. Maybe I should take this more seriously. It seems almost as if Trunks really wants to hurt me. Goku nodded to himself, and positioned himself again. "Hah!" he cried, and a burst of energy formed in a circle around him. Trunks followed in suit, a boost of his own ki surrounding him. _

          Again the fighting started, and both of them took to the sky. Goku arrived first and looked around but…Trunks wasn't there!

          "Damnit!" he shouted. He swore Trunks had started with him! _I'm__ making horrible mistakes! But he didn't have enough time to look for him, because he was hit so hard in the back that blood came out of his mouth._

          Trunks _had gone up with Goku, but he had disappeared to Goku's backside. Goku whirled around, preparing to give Trunks one blow that would send him plummeting. One blow that could end the whole match. Because this time, he wasn't playing. _

          The whole family watched with eyes wide open as the fighting commenced in the sky. Both Chichi and Bulma were at their feet, their adrenaline rushing. In this fight, they knew only one would win. Both were rooting for the other of the two men. It was then one of them fell from the sky, but the body fell so fast, they couldn't tell whose. They both leaned forward, on edge with anticipation.

          In the lobby, everyone crowded around the entrance, the smoke emerging from the hole blocking everyone's sight. They grasped the edge of the entrance square, the suspense making their hearts beat hundreds of miles per second. Who was it that fell?

          Even though the smoke clouded everyone else's vision, she could see just fine through her eyes. Saria stood on the roof and peered into the dust and smoke to see the fallen warrior. Her violet eyes widened, as if for a moment she was surprised, but she calmed herself and her usual stoical reserve surfaced again.

          Then she started laughing, her malicious laughter letting itself run free. "I knew it!" she held her arms, her shoulders shaking as she laughed, a malevolent smile etching its way on her lips. "I knew it."

          The announcer blinked in shock at the huge blast that shook the ground. Getting enough courage to walk over to the crater next to the ring, he walked cautiously over to the edge of the arena. Shaking, he gulped and looked over the edge.

          After looking carefully, for the dust was now clearing, he nodded to himself and walked to the center of the ring and held his fist in the air. "His opponent falling out of the ring, Trunks is the victor!"

          Even though the crowd went wild, none of the Z Warriors or the family could find the words to speak.

          In the corner of the lobby, Hallie laughed, catching Tien's attention. He looked at her, an upset look crossing his face. "You find something funny?"

          She opened her eyes, their chocolate brown color devilishly glowing at him. "You couldn't see the outcome?" she smiled innocently, her eyes drawing him in.

          He lost his breath. _Does that mean she knew?_

          Hallie giggled as if she read his mind and his expression like an open book. "My, my, you are the finest warriors on this planet and you couldn't even see that it was going to be Trunks that would win?"

          This didn't only catch Tien's attention, but everyone else in the room looked at her suspiciously. She blinked, then slapped her forehead for putting so much attention on herself. But it was so easy! How come _they_ couldn't tell?

          "Hallie." She stood rigid as she heard Saria's cold and dead voice from behind her.

          She looked at the shorter girl out of the corner of her eye. "Yes?" she asked irritatingly, her brown eyes narrowing. 

          The other men just stood without the will to speak or say anything.

          Saria grimaced deeply. "Do you mind not talking with them? What we have to discuss with them is meaningless and a waste of time."

          All of the Z Warriors were insulted by this. Krillin held up a fist and yelled to her. "Hey, I resent that!"

          She twisted her lips. "Too bad."

          Gohan spoke up this time, stepping in front of the others. "Saria is your name? Do you have some kind of problem or something? We haven't even _said anything to _you_ and you're already acting like a stuck up snob."_

          "But even more like a nasty bitch," Vegeta added coolly, folding his arms.

           Saria's stood still for a minute, fury coming to her deep violent eyes. She glared only a Vegeta, holding her fists tightly as if she was trying to hold back an unbelievable rage. But she let out a slow breath, and her face twisted into a negative glower again.

          "Hallie."

          Hallie's lips twisted into a frown, and she moaned as she turned around, like she was tired of Saria's behavior.

          They both walked away from the lobby, taking to the roof again. Saria took her place on the edge and looked dully at the arena, her eyes scanning over the crater created by Goku. They traveled up to Trunks, who was descending to the ground gracefully.

          _Did I really know if he was going to win? Will I know the victor of the next match? She sighed and shook her head. __I just have to distance myself. After this is all over, I can complete what Hallie and I wanted to start._

          Hallie folded her arms and grunted in irritation. "Saria, you take the fun out of everything."

          Saria knelt down on her knees, surveying the arena. "I told you Hallie," she said looking back at her, "fun is just a useless human word that I _don't believe in."_

          "But I mean, _come on!_ _You said not to draw attention to ourselves. What the __fuck was that back there?!"_

          Saria grunted. "The next match should be fast."

          "Your avoiding the question!" Hallie wailed, waving her arms in the air.

          She narrowed her purple eyes, avoiding eye contact with Hallie. "It doesn't matter. If they become too much of a problem, we know what to do with them."

          The tall, dark skinned girl sighed and plopped herself down next to her friend. "Saria, what would you do without me?"

          "Destroy the entire universe."

          Hallie shook her head. "Why did I even ask that?"


	5. More Fighting: Gohan's Match and Hallie

Only Because I Like Living in Hell

By SariaSubi-kun

**A/N: Well, I think this can be nominated for one of the most unread and un-reviewed stories in all of f-ing FFN.net. I only have one freaking review, and that's because I forced my friend to do that one. And then the second one is from a person who I flamed, therefore they found no other way to respond. And here I am on the fifth chapter. Some stories with only five chapters have over ten reviews. And what do I have? Not even one that really counts as a review. That makes me feel like shit. Why do I bother writing?**

_Eila- (ay-la) It's a term of endearment. It's like two best girl friends being real close and one of them calling the other __babe (yet not in a lesbian way)._

Chapter 5

            Despite the huge crater on the side of the ring, and of course the large amount of rubble that had to be cleared, everyone was already getting ready for the second match. It was Gohan against the cherry-spiked human, C.

            Gohan was stretching, getting ready for the match, which he had a feeling he was going to win, but he was still nervous. If he won this, that would mean his next opponent would be Trunks. His _father_, the greatest fighter in the _universe_ fell within _minutes_ to Trunks, who had brushed Goku off like he was nothing. What would happen to _Gohan?_

            Goku saw his son out of the corner of his ebony eye and smiled lightly. Walking over to Gohan, he patted the thirteen-year-old on the shoulder. Gohan looked up at his father, but Goku just beamed at him.  "Son, I know you're nervous, but you have to remember: you're stronger than me, now. _You're_ the one who beat Cell, not me. I'm sure you'll do fine when you come up against Trunks." He glanced at Trunks for a second before turning back to his son. "But for now," he smiled confidently, "you have to beat that C!"

            Gohan's face lit up. "Yeah!" he grinned, the enthusiasm making the nerves rest in his body. 

            His father gave one of his genuine smiles. "Now let's go!"

            "Alright. Be there in a minute, dad." Goku nodded and walked off to join the others, but Gohan stayed and looked at the other end of the room. There was a stone bench carved into the wall, and seated on it were Saria and Hallie (well, Saria was standing on it and leaning against the wall, but Hallie was sitting.)

            Saria was looking at him intently, and suddenly her purple eyes felt like the heaviest weights in all of the four galaxies. Gohan couldn't find the will to move away from that stare. He was so transfixed on this one woman. She was just…_amazing._

            From across the room, Trunks spotted what was going one. Frowning deeply, he grumbled and headed over towards Gohan.

            "Gohan." His name jarred him from his trance. Gohan shook his head and looked up at Trunks, but Trunks had a grim expression on his face.

            "What is it Trunks?"

            Trunks looked down at Gohan. "The match will be starting soon. You should go over there."

            Gohan was still uncertain about the dourness in Trunks' mood, but he nodded reluctantly and headed over towards the group, who was gathered around the gate to the outside ring.

            Trunks whipped his attention back to Saria. She lifted an eyebrow, a cocky grin dancing its way onto her pale face. It made Trunks sick, and his blue eyes narrowed, the frown on his handsome visage only becoming deeper and darker.

            "Looking at something?" Hallie giggled mischievously, curling her legs together. She was different in a way. She looked…almost seductive, but in a mischievous way that you knew she didn't really mean to make it look that way. Still, there was a devilish glint in her eyes that made Trunks feel uneasy.

            "You should take a picture," Saria smiled slyly, her violet eyes glowing. "It will last longer."

            Trunks scoffed. "I don't want to look at anyone like you."

            "Then why the stares?" Hallie asked innocently, a childish pout coming to her face.

            "Look," he narrowed his eyes dangerously, "I don't know who you are, or what you're here for, but I'll find out soon enough."

            Saria laughed lightly. "We're here to win, just like the rest of you."

            "You think you can win?"

            She raised her brow. "Yeah." Then her expression grew humorless. "And I don't lie, especially about those things."

            Hallie pouted and whipped her head up at Saria. "Hey, yeah, you lie! What about that time you wore my red shirt and told me you didn't? What do you call that?"

            "I call that slipping out of a useless conversation."

            Trunks grumbled. He turned his back on them and walked away, disgusted just by being around them.

            He hadn't felt that way for a while. It had been when the Androids were still in existence. He _hated_ them, and hated even confronting them because he felt so disgusted with just the sight of them. The way they smirked, the way they just looked and felt so relaxed when everything about them was just _wrong_. Trunks hated them because they looked so evil, and _they were_.

            The only thing was, _were these girls evil, or did they just have attitude problems?_

            He shook his head, trying to rid his thoughts of the girls. If he felt so disgusted with them, why was he thinking of them? Trunks looked back over to them. They both winked at him. He shuddered. He guessed Hallie was okay, but Saria…she just sent chills up his spine.

            _Then why do I keep looking at her?_

            In the end, he made himself think that it was just because she was beautiful. Unfortunately, it was true that she was so damn attractive and…yes, he admitted, sexy and-or hot.

            "Alright now!" the blonde announcer threw his arm out and pointed to the lobby. "The second match is about to begin! Will C and Gohan please proceed to the ring!"

            C smirked and winked self-assuredly at his friend Dan, who grinned in return, and he set out for the stage. Gohan turned around to everybody.

            "Well, here I go, guys." He made a fist and flexed his arm, putting on a game face. All of the Z fighters, except for Vegeta who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, smiled proudly at Gohan and cheered him on as he walked towards the ring.

            As soon as both fighters were on the stage, the fight began. Dan growled and lurched forward, but Gohan couldn't do much but bite his lip and sigh as he easily sidestepped the attack and kicked the gangster in the back to send him hurling out of the ring and into the wall, leaving the crowd stunned.

            Chichi shot up in her seat. "YEAH GOHAN! THAT'S MY BOY! YOU GO SON!"

            "Yeah, Gohan!" Ox King and Master Roshi cheered. Bulma smiled and held little Trunks' hands, clapping for him. From inside the lobby, the Z-Fighters smiled with victory. Gohan turned around, grinning, and gave them the signature Goku-peace-sign. Goku smiled lazily, seeing himself in his son already.

            The announcer was full of energy. "Wow, folks! Look at that! The teenage rookie Gohan has smashed the infamous C out of the ring with one effortless kick! Give the boy a hand!" The crowd then, as if on cue, started cheering and clapping. A few random people booed C, a disgrace to tough guys and gangsters to be beaten by a kid. Dan, in the lobby, looked frantic.

            Saria laughed sarcastically. "What did I tell you?"

            Hallie looked up at her. "Aw, come on, Saria, even _I_ knew that, and you know how far _my_ intelligence goes."

            Saria looked at her strangely. "You know, you don't realize how smart you really are." She fixed her eyes on Trunks again, a satisfied look coming to her face. She quickly glanced at Vegeta with a sour look, but grinned deviously when her gaze settled on Trunks again.

            _Don't__ worry, my little saiya-jin. I'll get you. But first I have to deal with your daddy. Then I'll have you all to myself, and I'll enjoy that._

            The next match as well flew by. It was Yamcha against Master Zen. The old man hopped and flew at Yamcha, and he almost felt sorry for the old man, avoiding his blows. This guy was probably a good fighter as far as regular humans go. But he was going to be so embarrassed, falling here to Yamcha. But, as always, there was nothing else to do except sidestep him and chop him in the neck. That rendered old Zen unconscious and won the match for Yamcha. Now he just had to wait for Piccolo to win his match against Hercule, oops, I mean Mr. Asshole and then wait to loose against Piccolo in the second round. A fun day this had been.

            Goku stepped up next to Piccolo. "So, how are you gonna take him out?" he asked him with a wily smirk.

            The Namek only grunted and looked forward. "I want to end this quick," he grumbled. "I don't need a fucking idiot to be dancing around the ring, making an ass of himself, while those cameras flash in my face. It's a disgrace to the Martial Arts Tournament."

            "Yeah," Tien frowned. "I know. This used to be such an enjoyable yet respectful event. Now it just all turns sour when _he_ shows up."

            Sure enough, Mr. Asshole was doing a cheesy victory run down the hall towards the lobby, reporters on his ass.

            Hallie shivered with excitement. "Saria, my match is next!"

            "I know, I know, Hallie."

            "Isn't this so cool! I'll be the first to show them our real power!" She jumped off the stone bench, clenching her fists with a spirited feeling flowing around her. "This'll be so awesome!"

            Saria jumped down and stood next to Hallie, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Yeah, _eila_, you'll be great." The two best friends stood together, malignant and mischievous grins playing on their beautiful faces.

             Piccolo stood on one end of the ring, arms crossed and the frown on his green face growing deeper and darker. Hercule was jumping around doing flips, throwing punches to the air, and all the while, the cameras were flashing, just annoying the Namek even more.

            "Oh yeah!" Hercule roared, "you're going down green man! I'm gonna pound you with my Ripping Wrestling Gory Mashing Smash!" Of course, the Ripping Wrestling Gory Mashing Smash was the same _thing_ as the Super Wonderful Power Boosting Punch and the Foot Mashing Barrage Gory Blast Crushing Smasher. Still the same stupid flip, dance, a punch that couldn't even rip a piece of paper. And it's a shame people don't wonder _just exactly why_ this guy is world champ.

            "Get ready, green man, because here comes the Berserking Mashing Assault Smashing Blow!"

            Hey, wait a minute. Wasn't it the Ripping Wrestling Gory Mashing Smash…thing?

            Of course, even as Mr. Asshole charged towards Piccolo, he knew this was one of those guys from the Cell Games, and that he was doomed, but he couldn't show any fear. Not to his fans, not to the media. Not to those little kids who wanted to be him. Inside his head, he prayed that this guy would just go easy on him and let him win.

            Of course, selfishness doesn't apply to some people (or beings, for the case that Piccolo is a _Namek_).

            Piccolo grit his teeth. _Idiot_. Hercule lunged at him, but he was gone, and appeared at the other side of the ring. The whole crowd was shocked, the news reporters were going berserk, and Hercule's eyes were bulging out of his skull.

            "Well, better try again," he murmured quietly to himself when he calmed down. "HAAAAAHHHH!" He started his charge again, and once more, Piccolo disappeared and nearly sent the charging Hercule flying out of the ring. With just a miracle, he regained his balance and stayed inside the ring. 

            _Jeez! he thought, _if I keep on going like this, I'll loose for sure_. He looked up at Piccolo's eyes and yelped, leaping back frantically. _Aw, who am I kidding? I'm gonna lose anyways._ Piccolo frowned deeply and took about five steps before he unfolded his arms. Growling a little, he disappeared again._

            Hercule looked around frantically for the tall green man, but couldn't find him. When he looked back in front of him again, first he saw a flash, but then the full image of Piccolo right in front of him. He didn't have much time to let out any sort of cry before Piccolo lodged his large elbow into Hercule's stomach, sending the human idiot out of the ring and into the wall.

            As Piccolo stood up straight, the audience was in shock. Their champion that "beat Cell"(MAJOR COUGH COUGH HEART ATTACK) was thrown from the ring in a single blow!

            "Hey!" one man got up and shouted, "that disappearin' was magic! Magic is illegal, ain't it!"

            "Yeah!"

            "Yeah!"

            The humans, except for the family and such, started shouting angrily at the announcer down in the ring. He looked a little frazzled for a minute, but he looked at Piccolo, then at Goku. He knew that it wasn't magic, because he had known both Piccolo and Goku since Goku was a kid. He shook his head and held the microphone to his mouth. "Sorry, folks, but I have been in this business long enough to know that wasn't magic. By ruling of being knocked out of the ring, Hercule loses and Piccolo is the victor." There were more shouts, but the announcer adjusted his sunglasses and put a smile on. "But hey! Now that we know Hercule is out, let's have the tension rise and let a _new champion arise! You better all pick your favorite fighter and root them on!" This calmed the crowd down a little._

            The announce looked back at the board that was behind the ring in front of the lobby. "Next," he announced, "We have the gangster Dan fighting the beauty Hallie. There's been strange talk about two lovely ladies being in the competition, folks. We'll just have to see for ourselves what they can do!"

            When Piccolo walked into the lobby, he already found the rest of the Z fighters joking and laughing about Hercule's downfall. He got a clap on the shoulder from Goku and an admiring from Gohan, but everyone stopped when they heard a clap of hands from the corner of the room.

            Hallie shot up from her seat with a wide smile on her brown-skinned face. "Aaaallllright!" she stretched her arms, "finally some excitement! I'm up!"

            Dan stepped out from his end of the lobby and approached Hallie, putting his hand under her chin. Her smile faded. "Hey, honey, I know you think you're hot and all, which" he looked down at her chest which was right in front of him, "you most certainly are, but don't get your hopes up. But don't worry," he flashed a cheesy smile, "afterwards, I can heal your wounds."

            Hallie stood rigid and tried not to break Dan's wrist as he walked away. An angry frown creased her pretty face and she bit her lip hard. _Oooh__, I'm am so going to hurt you in our match. And I was thinking of just letting you off easy. Oh, no fucking way now._

            She felt a hand on the shoulder of her long black jacket. Hallie turned around and saw Saria looking at her seriously. "Don't go too far. Remember, killing them gets you disqualified."

            Hallie nodded. "I know."

            Saria agreed. "Alright then. Show them what you're made of." Then she added with a bit of a smirk. "Or at least what this very small portion of your power is made of."

            Hallie grinned. "No fucking doubt."   

            "Fighters, come to the ring!" they heard the announcer shout from the ring.

            Dan grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Alright, then. Time to avenge C." He started walking out into the ring, confident in his stride.

            Hallie pushed a small strand of her black hair behind her ear and strolled over to the gate of the lobby, where the Z Fighters hurriedly moved out of her war. She stopped and smiled sweetly at them. "So, boys, who will you be rooting for?" Hallie looked at Tien and winked with a giggle before stepping outside to meet the eyes of the crowd.

            Tien felt the heat rise to his face as it turned a light shade of red.

            Vegeta scoffed. "Oh, this should be good. Now we get to see what these bitches have been whining about."

            "Yeah," Krillin added, "and I'm fighting the other in the next round over. I wonder if they're as strong as they may seem."

            "Maybe not," Trunks looked out as Hallie walked out to the ring, unfortunately her attractive body holding his gaze. "She's fighting a regular human, so it might not be as easy as it will to see when Saria faces you, Krillin."

            Saria snorted. "Well, you're actually right about that," she said quietly, but loud enough for Trunks to hear, "you won't be able to see anything she can do with this weakling. But don't get me wrong," she turned and started walking away, and soon he couldn't hear her anymore, but she said quietly to herself, "she won't be able to do anything with _you_ either."

            The crowd whistled and cheered as the two seemingly-normal fighters stood facing each other on the opposite ends of the arena. Hallie had her arms at her sides, and Dan with his on his hips, the same grin plastered on his face. Hallie snorted and rolled her eyes, looking back at the people behind her. _I wonder, she thought, _if maybe I became the champion. Would they cheer for me?__

            But she looked to the roof of the lobby and the rest of the fighters-only area. Saria was there, watching. Hallie shook her head. _No, Saria's probably going to be the champ. It would be nice if I could beat her at something, though._

_            "Fighters, get in your positions!" the announcer held his hand in the air. He looked at Dan, who was in stance, and then Hallie, who hadn't moved an inch, and then back to the center and threw his arm down. "Fight!"            _

            Hallie walked to the center of the arena as the announcer moved out of the way. When she got to the middle, she just stood there, falling back to just standing. It confused the watchers, Dan, the announcer, _everyone_. Then she didn't move. She just looked at Dan.            

            Dan wrinkled his nose. _I wonder what she's doing_. But Hallie didn't move. He shrugged. _Might as well…_He crouched slightly before shooting off, a fist in the air as he charged at Hallie.

            She rolled her eyes. _Are all fights going to start like this?_

            "Yah!" He threw a punch at her face, but she dodged it, moving next to him. He threw his leg out at her, but she flipped over him and landed on his other side. He threw a hook at her, but her head moved again. Dan continued with a series of punches, but her head moved and ducked out of the way each time. Then he threw a fake and then another punch at her. She frowned and sidestepped, dodging the kick he sent at her, then jumping over his leg when he attempted to sweep her.

            Krillin blinked in amazement. "Hey, guys, she's pretty good. A little better then what I thought."        

            Goku nodded. "She probably had a little training." But then his eyes narrowed. "The thing is…notice how calm she is. She just moves like water, but her _expression looks like she's waiting for something. I just can't tell what."_

            Piccolo folded his arms. "Well, whatever is going to come, it's going to come soon. That human seems to be spending his energy with all those attacks that he's missing. He hasn't landed one punch on her."

            Trunks looked intently at Hallie. "Do you think that's her strategy?"       

            "Could be," Goku said.

            Krillin looked around the lobby. "Hey guys, where do you think that girl Saria is? She didn't even stick around for her friend's fight?"

            "She's on the roof, idiot," Vegeta growled, annoyed at the stupid questions and comments everyone was making. He himself wanted to know what this girl was made of. _She doesn't seem to have a power level. The girl is avoiding all those attacks with the least of effort, and she seems to have the same amount of energy left than that fool. Well, at least she doesn't look tired, whether she has a power level or not. To Vegeta, this girl confused him, especially since she didn't even have a human power level._

            Then his eyes widened: _does that mean she isn't human?_

            Saria grinned evilly. "Okay, human. You just made mistake number one: attack Hallie head on with physical attacks." Then she leaned back and held two fingers up. "Mistake number two: spending all your energy on meaningless attacks." She rolled her head back and laughed lazily. "Ah, this is so amusing. And this is just a silly tournament. I wonder if _my match will be as entertaining."_

            "Ayah!" Dan cried as he threw another punch. Hallie sidestepped again. Then, her hand shot out and took hold of Dan's head. He yelped as her fingers tightened their grip, slightly pulling on his jet black hair. Everyone looked on in interest what she was going to do yet.

            Two minutes passed and nothing. The whole audience had quieted, except for some random shouts of "What's going on? Fight already!" but other than that, even crickets had started chirping. Dan looked nervously up at Hallie. Upon their eyes meeting, she grimaced, and then like a whip, faster than anyone could see, her leg flew out of nowhere right into Dan's stomach.

            A hair-raising shout of pain flew out of Dan's mouth, along with a bit of blood. Before his hands could wrap around his stomach to try to stop the immense pain, Hallie frowned deeper, growling, "Oh, no you don't." Her free elbow came down hard on the summit of Dan's vertebra. 

            The crack could even be heard from the last row up in nosebleed heaven. Everyone cringed at the sickening SNAP, not even wanting to see what shape the fallen gangster was in.

            As if she wasn't pleased with the results, Hallie grunted with her hands on her hips and kicked Dan out of the ring, his body falling to the ground like a dead carcass.

            _HALLIE YOU FOOL! she heard a voice scream inside her head. She almost screamed at the loud, eardrum cracking voice that filled her mind. Hallie's hands flew to her ears and she winced, her ears shutting tight.    _

            _Saria, don't scream so fucking loud!_

_            You nearly fucking killed him!_

_            I did not!  
            These are just humans__, Haleroid Nasta, not eloises on Tephron. They can't stand the attacks._

_            Well, Sarya Machtensainalafortu—argh, your last name is too long! Anyways, he's not dead, I know he isn't. I hit him on top of the vertebra, not the neck. If I hit the neck, then__ he would have died._

            She heard Saria grunt with disapproval. Hallie straightened and looked at Saria's perch on the roof. _Just be more careful next time._

_            Yes, Miss I-Want-to-Kill-Every—_

_            SHUT UP!_

            The announcer nearly trembled, shaking with nervousness as he watched the paramedics haul Dan away on a stretcher. Then he realized he still had a job to do. "Well, as Dan joins his pal C in the recovery room, Hallie is the winner! Raise your voices for this girl! She is one hot chica!" Then he looked apologetically at her and said away from the mic, "I meant that in a good way."

            She nodded, speaking strongly with her accent. "As if should be." Hallie turned her heel and went down the steps back to the lobby.

            The Z-Fighters gladly stepped out of her way as she entered the room. But she had a look of satisfaction on her face that she had left them in awe. 

            But she heard a stray thought saying _Even though that was a regular human, it's still incredible how she pulled that off! I can't believe it! She scowled; Hallie didn't know all of their voices personally, so she couldn't trace it back to anyone. And it was too much of a risk raising her power too high to be sensed to let her find the owner of the voice. She shrugged, figuring that she could figure it out later. _

            "_Hat than humandl thandli,*" she heard Saria's voice from the other side of the lobby. Hallie turned to see the short woman smiling with her hands in her coat pockets. Hallie smiled lightly and held a thumbs up. She walked over to her friend._

            _"Ir ment enth at ervhath,*" Hallie shrugged in response._

            Saria had to look up to see Hallie. She hated being short. "Sa, eud givir rioral watamik sal dier?*"

            Hallie looked at Tien and grinned. "Ets eud givir rioral.*"

            Saria only looked at her strangely at her friend's sudden attitude. She shrugged and walked away, heading for the roof again.

[Translations for the conversations between Saria and Hallie. It goes in the order of the starring. That means the first sentence starred in the first translation, the second starred in the second translation, etc. This is how it will go for the rest of the story]

* "I assume otherwise the human wasn't hard to handle."

* "Besides the nerving part, no."

* "So, should we stick around or do something else?"

* "Let's stay/Let's stick around."


	6. The Beginning of the First End

Only Because I Like Living In Hell

By SariaSubi-kun

**A/N**: Yayee! I got a review that actually compliments the story and is not from a person I forced to review! ::hugs esteebee:: Arigatou gozaimasu. I hope I get more reviewers…I've been thinking real hard on this story. By the way, in most of my stories, I don't note the lyrics I use. The ones in this chapter are from Tool's _Sober_. An excellent song, believe me.

Chapter 6

            Tien and Chiaozu faced off. Even though the two had been long time training partners, it was pretty obvious Tien was the victor. But still, during the fight, Chiaozu had given his heart into the match and it was still a good fight in the end.

            The first round was going to end soon. There was only the fight between Krillin and Saria, then the fight between Vegeta and Moreebdeth. Everyone was surprised at how the matches had whizzed by so fast.

            Trunks kept on looking at Saria. This time, he could see her fight. She would have to show power in front of Krillin. It was only a matter of time before she would be defeated and out of his thoughts forever. He still had no idea why, but the vision of her was constantly in his mind. Sometimes, when he would have visions of her that seemed so real, he was starting to want to reach out and touch her. 

            He shook his lavender head violently. She was just a snake bite.

            But he forced himself to look up at her, and he felt like his mouth was watering and drying up at the same time.

            A very _addicting_ snake bite.

            It just made him hate her more.

            "Saria-chaaan!" Hallie pulled Saria into a bear hug, but Saria just let herself be grasped like a rag doll.

            "You want something?"

            "Um, yeah!" Hallie looked at her strangely. "To wish you good luck, dur."

            Saria lifted her eyebrow and hummed for a second. "Well…thanks for the, um…support. Can you…get off me Hallie?" Hallie stopped smiling and realized she was practically on top of Saria. She smiled sheepishly and jumped off her friend.

            Saria dusted herself off and sighed. The tournament was about to turn around, she was sure of it. Hallie had only been matched with a normal human. Saria was matched with Krillin, who, although the weakest of the Z Fighters, was far stronger than that Dan person, who, by the way, was having a _wonderful_ time in the recovery room with his companion through pain, C.

            Saria grinned at the thought of the two humans lying, hurting.

            Trunks unsteadily looked at Saria. Krillin, his friend, was going up against her. It was like he was fighting her himself. Every time he looked at her, there was this dark shadow…

            Krillin flexed his arms; standing the whole time was making him stiff. He looked over at Saria for a moment, but then back towards the arena. He smiled to himself; victory for sure. Krillin saw the announcer walk onto the stage.

            "Ladies and gentlemen! Be prepared for another flared fight! Another one of our mystery women is fighting against our tournament veteran, Krillin. This should be very entertaining, folks!"

            Krillin sighed with a smile of his face. He took one step towards the gate, but he stopped as soon as he heard Saria's boots behind him. Krillin froze when he felt ice starting at the base of his spine. He looked up at Saria as he walked by. She seemed to be walking by so slowly…her eyes were set dead ahead, like she only had one reason to be there. He bit his lip; she made him nervous, the way she was just so…_set_. There was a darkness to this girl, a dark mission that somehow she just had to complete, and Krillin had a feeling she was going to demonstrate on him.

//::// There's a shadow just behind me,  
shrouding every step I take,  
making every promise empty,  
pointing every finger at me.  
Waiting like a stalking butler  
who upon the finger rests.  
Murder now the path called "must we"  
just before the son has come //:://

            He shook his bald head furiously. No, he was stronger than her. There was nothing to get all nervous about. Seriously, this girl looked like a biker chick that had just gotten out of high school, who was trying to make money buy looking tough and entering a martial arts contest. She was hoping maybe to get a guy to notice her, go out with her, and give her a little cash here and then.

            _Oh great_, Krillin frowned, _now I don't know whether to feel bad or not when I defeat her_.

            But the way she had bit him with the venom in her words. Even by just saying "I don't think so," it was the way she sneered, the way she glared, it irritated him.

            _Alright_, he cracked his knuckles and started for the ring, _I'm gonna get this over with._

            The two competitors stood on the stage. The announcer looked at them and told them to start fighting, but nothing was happening.

            Surprise, surprise.

//::// Jesus, won't you fucking whistle  
something but the past and done?   
Jesus, won't you fucking whistle  
Something but the past and done? //:://

            Saria blinked a few times, the wind getting in her eyes. She wanted the little man to make a first move. It was so boring to try and decide what attack to use on the first move. There were so many…she figured one would pop into her head when she defended against his move.

            Which was far from what she _wanted_ to do. She _wanted_ to really hurt him, prove everyone fucking Z Fighter wrong about her. Hallie was unfortunate with being matched with Dan, and she had the chance to make up for that. But to waste all her time on Krillin…

            …who, by the way, she knew all about. She knew every statistic, secret, and thought of the whole team.  Krillin: Race, Human, Japanese version of his name, Kuririn. Age, maybe in the thirties. Saria really didn't give a shit how old this guy what and didn't exactly want to dote on the thought. Birthday, June 14th. Height, five feet, two inches. Weight, 153 lbs, which is mostly muscle. Eye color, black, and, if his hair grew, that would be black as well. Saria thought it was depressing she knew so much about him.

            Although the weakest of the Z Fighters, he is the strongest human on the earth. It still wasn't enough to compete with his companions, but he had to do. For now.

            _What I want is Vegeta. I _must_ fight Vegeta_...she licked her pink lips and eyed Trunks with a grin. _And then__ him._ It made her shiver with satisfaction the way he shivered when she looked at him like that.

            She  realized that she had drifted off into thought, because she had a match that wasn't going anywhere right before her, and everyone was looking at her with questioning looks.

            Saria shrugged. "Good _majevos__*_, this isn't going anywhere is it?" She exhaled, letting her shoulders sink. She closed her eyes casually for a minute, before she opened them again, and the relaxedness that had occupied her was gone. She narrowed her violet eyes and grit her teeth. "Alright," she growled.

            Krillin rose his eyebrows at her. _What?_

            Saria softened her fierceness a little, but still had a scowl on her face. "Alright, midget, this is how we solve our little problem. I really don't feel like attacking you, because I don't exactly feel like _thinking_ now. So," she rolled her tongue, "you attack me, and the match will be over. Got it?"

            Krillin moped. _Is there some disorder this girl has?_ He sighed. _Oh well, I guess I better start. She doesn't look like she's going to do anything_.

            As we have clearly seen, everyone seems to be making stupid mistakes.

            However, Krillin stopped before he charged. Dan had done the same thing, and he almost _died_ from Hallie's response. Hallie's attack was cruel, regular human or freak being. Almost no one in a martial arts tournament looked to break someone's back…_literally_.

            Krillin took a deep breath and calmed himself, studying Saria. _Alright…__I have to think of something. Definitely not a direct attack. Maybe if I wait long enough, before we reach the time limit, she might get impatient and attack me._

            Saria bit her lip in annoyance. "You know, Krillin, you could have said so if you wanted me to attack first," she said softly. Her lips twisted up into a grin, and she started walking.

            She saw Krillin tense, and her smile grew. "You know, Hallie started off her match the same way." Saria licked her lips and advanced on him. He couldn't even shake, because his limbs refused to move. Soon, he was on his toes and stuck there, like a stone statue. It was as if invisible cement was surrounding him.

            The only thing his eyes could see was the evil spreading in Saria's deep purple eyes.

//:://Why can't we not be sober?  
I just want to start this over  
Why can't we drink forever?  
I just want to start this over //:://

            Trunks' eyes widened, and he felt everyone around him tense up. There was something wrong her. This was different then Hallie. Because around Saria, a strange dark mist was forming…

            Casually swaying her hips, she strode over towards Krillin.

            All of the Z Fighters already had their eyes shut tight. This was going to get ugly.

            _CRACK!_

//:://I am just a worthless liar  
I am just an imbecile  
I will only complicate you  
Trust in me and fall as well  
I will find a center in you  
I will chew it up and leave  
I will work to elevate you  
just enough to bring you down //:://

_____________________________________________________________________________

*majevos – (mah-hyey-vose (the hy part is said very fast and slurred. Like the grl in gracias. Think Spanish)) plural form of majevo. It's in Saria's language and means gods.

BTW, the stats about Krillin (his height and weight and stuff) is pure fact and is not made up. However, I am not sure of his age. If anyone has any stats of the DBZ characters, ANY of them, I need them. Please email me them or put them in a review, because I need them for later in the future, and it takes away writing time trying to find them on the internet. 


	7. Author Note

Only Because I Like Living in Hell

Author Note

Okay, sorry guys that this took so long…I can't believe I haven't posted since February! Dear Lord! But I have a new chapter in tow and it should be up soon. I'm serious when I say soon…maybe tonight or tomorrow. And thank you to my new reviewer, Gasoline Ruby! And I still love you too, esteebee Woot, love all around.  
  
SariaSubi  



	8. Advice From the Enemy?

Only Because I Like Living in Hell

by SariaSubi-kun  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

SariaSubi: Ah, vacation and school in the near future. The perfect time to start the new chapter

Navi: Shouldn't you be reading your two books for your summer reading list?

SariaSubi: Kuso, _two?!_ ::runs away:: Do the rest of the chapter for me, Zzy!

Zzy: Yay!

Navi: --" What about me?

Zzy: By the way, on behalf of SariaSubi, she asks all the Krillin-fans to forgive her! ::folds hands:: onegai? And that for the remainder of the story, Saria's language will be in either…hmm…we'll let you decide: French, Italian, or German? You choose! SariaSubi's too lazy to make up words.

And I thank all my reviewers. I love yous all. I know this is a great deal from the point of view from the two girls, but later it will show more of our favorite Z-Fighter bishounen, I promise!

Chapter 7

"Oh no, argh!"

Krillin screamed, clutching his arm, which, on the inside, just became a sack of blood and floating bones thanks to the kick Saria just delivered to his arm. She chambered her long, slender leg and flipped backwards, landing gracefully. Saria stood herself straight and folded her arms over her chest and sighed quietly.

_Come on. This is **supposed**__be the strongest human in the world! He can't even take a blow to his arm_. She scoffed. "Pathetic." Saria frowned deeper as her words had no effect as Krillin struggled to get up. He was on all fours, writhing in pain. She walked closer to him. "You know, Krillin, you really _are_ starting to disappoint me." She cocked her head, her brown hair falling across her cheeks, and grinned evilly. "Why don't you show me how you earthlings fight?" she said in a sleek, cold tone.

Krillin shivered, the cold vibration starting at his shoulders down to his legs. He barely found the strength to get up, but he faced her, gritting his teeth hard, his eyes not failing.

_So__,_ she grinned, _he still has the determination of a warrior._ Saria crouched and held up her arms, ready to attack. Krillin stumbled in trepidation. _Or__ what these earthlings **define**__warrior. Let's see, Krillin, how strong you really are_.

. . . . . . .

Trunks winced as he imagined the outcome of this match. It was a horrible mistake to underestimate these girls. Of course, it seemed like a joke when they first appeared, but anything as peculiar as their arrival _should_ have been some sort of warning for trouble! He could hear the referee now: _"And the winner, by a bloody, gory, but AMAZING victory, is Saria!"_

_ The stadium was a bit shaken at first, but still ecstatic at what they had seen. As cheers erupted the stadium, Saria grinned and licked the blood from her fingers, reveling at its taste. She looked down at Krillin, whose eyes were still opened, staring at the sky._

_ Krillin winced, the sunlight stinging his eyes. How could it have ended so fast? The pain swam through his veins like a flowing river. He still couldn't remember how it happened…it was…like lightning._

Trunks shook his head violently, throwing the images from his mind. Goku looked at the purple-haired warrior with concern, but then wrenched his eyes to the horror movie before him. Gohan's hands were clutched so tight, his knuckled were white, and his nails were about to pierce his palms any second.

. . . . . . .

"Why don't you show me how your earthlings fight?"

As soon as she spoke those words, he knew something was coming. Like a flash of sunlight on the water, the image of her stillness was gone in an instant, and he clutched his lifeless arm, and closed his eyes to brace himself.

Her boot connected with his cheek, and he felt the heel dig into his cheekbone. He grit his teeth and grunted as he flew across the stage, the slap of her kick and the stab of her heel throbbing multiple times per second. He felt like the bone was going to burst free from his head. Krillin scrambled to use his free arm to prop himself on his elbow. But Saria gave him no time. Lifting her leg, it came down swift and hard in a axe kick, not only sending him to the ground again, chest first, but adding a horrible pressure to his elbow, shattering a good amount of his bone. A bit of blood choked out as he gasped as the two pains shot like bullets in his nerves.

Saria spat bitterly with disgust. "Come now. You don't seriously expect me to give you time to recover?" She spit out of the corner of her mouth, turning her head. A lock of wavy chestnut hair fell on the side of her face, and out of the corner of her malevolent violet eyes, she looked murderously beautiful as a grin just as evil formed on her milky white face. "Silly man."

Her body turned back into fighting, and she darted forward, holding her arm back as she ran towards Krillin, who was just about get up, despite the two broken arms. Her brows furrowed as she planned her attack. With a battle cry, she leapt into the air, her arm coming free, and positioned down like a sword. Krillin's eyes widened as he saw the shadow of death before him, and barely rolled out of the way. As he rolled across the platform, he felt the stage vibrate with Saria's fist coming in contact with the concrete.

As some dust cleared, Saria's fist still lay in the concrete. Krillin rolled over to his side, trying to watch what she would do next. Slowly, with a deep frown on her face, she pulled her arm up from the deep crater it caused. She looked at her hand, then flexed it a few times. When she was done, Saria turned back to Krillin. He tried to wince, but his eye was swollen. But he could see she was getting impatient.

"Alright. This is enough playing. I'm going to _end this, now_." She looked like she was about to charge, but she stopped, shaking her head. "No, that is too simple. Simply won't do." She shook her head again and sighed, relaxing her shoulders. Saria closed her eyes for a brief second, and then it came to her.

. . . . . . .

_Alright_, she thought, _that one seems alright._ She opened her eyes. _I need to finish this quickly. I obviously can't do most of my energy attacks…they cause far too much destruction. This simple one should do. I just have to level it just right…_

Saria let out a deep breath. _Huhn__…the fact that we have to endure the levels of this tournament just to get where we want to is so tiring. I could be doing something…more constructive._

Her hands, as if suddenly with minds of their own, started to fold together. Her eyes closed again, and her graceful fingers started straightening and lacing, her hands folding and unfolding, starting a movement like an ancient prayer.

_Kya__, Ryu, Ni, Iyo, __Dyo__, __Wa__, Shi, Bu._ Her hands became enveloped in a warm purple light as she repeated the phrase over and over in her head.

_Kya__, Ryu, Ni, Iyo, __Dyo__, __Wa__, Shi, Bu._ She could feel Krillin's fear building. He knew; he was going to feel much more than loss. For a moment, she felt pity for him. She herself knew the feeling of losing more than a game, losing more than a gamble. Saria knew that he lay motionless, waiting for her to finish him off. And she would grant solace to that.

Her mouth opened, and an almost hiss came out from the back of her throat. Her hands made a circular motion, like feeling a sphere, before they stilled. Saria's eyes opened as she said the words:

_"Puh-gu-wa-sun-fa!"_ Out of her hands came the purple beam, now thicker and more electric. It shot forward, crackling with menace and it's thirst to hurt.

And Krillin lay, watching, watching as his defeat came. He wondered how much it would hurt when he would be hit. And his eyes drifted closed, waiting, hearing the anguished shouts from his friends from behind the gate.

. . . . . . .

The announcer blinked with astonishment. There was actually _smoke_ coming out of the burns on Krillin's body. Actual _smoke_.

The microphone trembled in his hand, and his voice quivered. This wasn't anything new—he was there when King Piccolo had fought young Goku, and it was then that the whole stadium was leveled, so he had his share of energy blasts and explosions. But that strange purple light that had erupted from Saria's hands was different: for starters, the whole sky had seemed to turn black, and the clouds reflected the eerie purple light. Then, like waves of sound and electricity, the thick waves crackled, intertwining, towards Krillin. There was then a brilliant flash when no one could see, and when everything had cleared back to normal, Krillin was lying motionless on the side of the ring, his arm drooping off the side.

The monks were now taking him off to the hospital wing, rushing as fast as their tubby little bodies could rush them. The blonde announcer threw a fearful look towards Saria. But she just surveyed the whole thing with her still, dead eyes, her arms crossed over her chest. The announcer's lip quivered.

"Why don't you just make the announcement so I can leave you alone?" Saria cocked a brow at him. He nodded dumbly.

"And the winner…is Saria." His voice was weak, even with the microphone. It was more just the abnormality, wondering what had happened to Krillin during the flashing of that strange purple light. It was obvious he was gravely injured…

But the crowd loved it. This was the fight they wanted! Why had they come if they didn't want to see bodies beaten to a pulp? Being only human, they assumed she burned him with that purple light, but it was a fantastic light show. They were only human.

. . . . . . .

However, the occupants of the lobby were not pleased at all. Goku's fists were clenched so hard, blood was dripping from his palms. Everyone was furious, but Gohan even more enraged.

"How…" he ground through his gritted teeth, "could she do that to him!"

"I don't know son," Goku said, his black saiya-jin eyes burning with rage. Piccolo was angry, and Trunks was furious. How could she be so heartless? But Hallie seemed interested in the events that would happen as Saria approached the lobby.

Hallie met her in the middle of the room, the Z-Fighters almost surrounding them like wolves wanting so badly to attack. She then craned her neck around Saria to look at the ring. "Well, I don't see another crater."

Saria closed her eyes and let out one, quiet laugh. "Hallie, please, don't be flattering." But her eyes opened and her grin faded as she looked around them. "I can't expect you all to be pleased, as I sent your dear friend off as a human cinderblock." She paused for a moment as they all glared at her. "But as it is, he was weak, and it's not like I can lower my power to his level." She then turned to look them all in the eye. "You thought at first our arrival here was a joke. Be assured, it isn't. And our victory here will assure _me_ that the greatest fighters on Earth are weak."

Hallie groaned. "But I bet that one of them would beat one of us. I'll loose three hundred _kenko_."

Goku finally decided to speak. "Saria. Hallie. Tell me why you insist on showing your strength this way. There was no reason to hurt Krillin that badly, or that other guy so that you almost _killed_ him."

"But I didn't!"

Saria smirked. "Please, Goku. We came to enter this tournament for the same reasons you did. We like to fight, and I _love_ any competition."

"And!" Hallie added, "I love prize money."

"So at the core of it, there really shouldn't be such hard feelings. Krillin faced a stronger opponent, and the results came out like that. I'm sure Vegeta will send home his opponent on a stretcher in pain, but since you don't care about weirdo over there," Moreebdeth jumped, insulted, "you'll probably joke to Vegeta, like sending off some random person isn't a big deal, and it isn't. But this was your friend. So now it matters."

Trunks jumped in. "It would matter any way! What you did was heartless and cruel, and no one here deserves that!"

Saria closed her eyes and grinned. "My, Trunks. You describe me as if I was…" then she opened her eyes and cast him a sideways glance. "—an android." With a low chuckled, she walked away swiftly to retreat to the roof again. Hallie grinned at the shocked group and went after Saria.

But no one was as shocked as Trunks, whose eyes were wide as saucers and fists that were shaking like rattles.

_How could she know?  
_

_. . . . . . .  
_

Moreebdeth didn't have a second's chance against Vegeta. The fight didn't even need five minutes. To both girls, it was very boring. In fact, Hallie was almost falling asleep directly under the sun, it's rays hitting her chocolate-colored skin. Saria nudged her when the announcer pronounced the first match done and started announcing the second-round line-ups.

"Aaaaalright, everybody!" he shouted enthusiastically into his microphone. "We had a quite explosive first round! And it's only gonna get better! In the first match of the second round, we have Trunks facing Gohan. In the second match, we have Yamcha facing Piccolo. In the third match, we have Hallie facing Tien. And in the last match of the second round, we have Saria facing Vegeta. There will be a ten-minute intermission, so please visit out concession stands and gift shops while our warriors rest!"

But Saria's eyes lit up when she heard that one sentence: _"…we have Saria facing Vegeta."_

"Hehehe," she laughed, looking at the crowds that were getting up for the intermission. It just started as then, but then grew. "Hahaha…hahaha…" She then had to bite her lip before she lost control and started to laugh like a mad woman. "HAHAHA. AHAHAHA!"

Hallie punched Saria in the shoulder, knocking her off her laughing spree. She sent her a venomous glare. "Are you mad?!"

Saria rolled her head back and grinned. "Ah, yes, Hallie, dear. Yes, I am."

Hallie shook Saria's shoulders, but Saria still had that insane grin on her dazed face. "Saria, snap out of it! You never act like this! What happened to that cold, hard, bitch I've known for years? You're starting to scare me…"

"Ah…" Saria rolled her head around again, before she looked at Hallie. "But don't you get it? This is my revenge!" Despite that, in truth, the words' history was grave, she said them like she swallowed an elixir. But then she regained herself, and looked back on the arena with her cold, violet eyes, and stared. Then she spoke in a softer, but more serious tone. "Don't you see? This is my revenge. The one thing I've wanted since I was two years old."

Hallie half-heartedly smiled. "And now you're twenty. Awful long to hold a grudge, especially at two."

Saria shrugged. "It'll put me at peace." Then she narrowed her eyes. And she said in a deathly whisper, "All saiya-jins need to be put in their place."

Hallie didn't know what to say, since at times like this, she never said much of anything. She just shrugged and stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go get something to drink from one of those vending machines I saw in the rest area. Do you want anything?"

Saria didn't look at her. Her eyes stayed on the momentarily-empty stadium. "Sure. Get me anything that would give these _earthlings_ cavities." Then she laughed softly. "I want to know what it feels like."

. . . . . . .

Hallie sighed as she walked to find the rec room that had the vending machines in it. _The less I bump into those Z-Fighters, the better. Saria has made both of us public enemies here…_then she groaned,_ like she always does._

When she found the room, she opened the door and let out a sigh of relief when she found no one inside. She bought a Coke and collapsed on the couch in the middle of the room, taking a large gulp. _I don't know why I feel tired. It's definitely not physical…maybe this whole ordeal is getting to my head_. Hallie took a slow sip. _This should just be like the other tournaments, right? But maybe that's what's getting to me…I guess I'm getting tired of the usual routine._ Then she took a look outside the window at the end of the room and saw the tall buildings and highways of this city.

Her eyebrows lifted with an idea. _I should tell this to Saria later…_

Just as she was about to go back to relaxing, the door to the rec room opened. _And__ I thought they were going to stay away from me…_She just closed her eyes as Yamcha and Tien stepped into the room. She was especially still as she waited for them to stop staring. What? What was it? It wasn't like _she_ was the one who had beaten Krillin to a pulp.

_Or__ **will** beat Vegeta into one…_

She balanced her now-empty can as, slowly, the two made their way over to the vending machines. Just as Tien's extra quarter clanked in the change tin, Hallie at the same time crushed her soda can in her finger's grasp. Yamcha and Tien looked warily over their shoulders at her. She just smirked and opened her palm, where the piece of scrap metal lay. A small glint appeared in her dark eyes, and quickly, a flame engulfed the crushed can, and as soon as the glint left Hallie's mischievous eyes, the flame disappeared with the can. She grinned at the men's' reaction.

Yamcha said nothing and shuddered, finding a place at one of the other couches. But Tien still looked at her.

"How did you do that?"

Hallie smiled at him talking to her, and shrugged. "Something I was born with. How about your third eye?"

He didn't react. "Just something I was born with."

Hallie smiled again. Then she cocked her head and rolled her tongue. "Can it…read minds?"

Tien's eyes widened, but he calmed himself. "If I wanted. Can you?"

"When I want. But I wonder…can you read _my_ mind?" When he wouldn't respond, she just smiled wider, revealing her canines in an infectious grin. "Oh, come now. I know it's been weighing on everyone's mind why Saria and I are here, so why don't you take a look and see?" Without looking, she knew that Yamcha shifted uncomfortably in his seat. But she didn't back down from her offer.

Without saying anything, Tien closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles. Hallie closed her eyes too, the same smile on her face as she tilted her head back, like she was about to take a relaxing nap. She knew he was going to try. And she knew he would fail…

She knew what she could try. Just as Tien was about to get into the deep corners of her mind, she envisioned a star. A star like the sun, with a planet system, and the millions of stars glittering in the background. Then, closing her eyes tighter, she pictured a black shadow, an evil darkness covering that sun, and the whole system trembling, and the planets started to crack…

Tien's eyes forced themselves open, and he stared at Hallie in pure shock. Surely she _had _to have caused that…however, was it was she was thinking, or did she give that image to him on purpose? She looked at him, almost _inviting_ him to say something to her. He looked at her for a long time, just getting lost in her mischievous brown eyes. Some crazy thought in his head was saying, _No, it's alright to talk to her. She's not like Saria. She **isn't**__Saria. She's different…she's cute too…_But then he noticed Yamcha eyeing him across the room, and he all of a sudden, it didn't seem like such a good idea. But he knew he _wanted_ to.

Hallie broke the silence. "Well, as you and I can obviously see, you can't break into my mind." She grinned at him.

He blinked. "Then…what was that vision I saw?"

"Oh, that." Hallie started to curl her finger around a strand of hair. "That was a vision I sent you. If your power was stronger, you would have pushed through the vision, which served as a barrier from any of my real thoughts." She then looked straight at Tien again and smiled. "But it was a good try. Most people who try to get into my thoughts die."

Tien took in a sharp breath. Yamcha, not wanting to stay there much longer, got up from his seat and walked over to Tien. He touched Tien on the shoulder. "I'm leavin'. The second round'll start soon, and it's Trunks against Gohan, then me." He half smiled. "And you know Piccolo's gonna beat the shit out of me."

"Good point," Hallie grinned, although she meant to say it more to herself then them.

Yamcha glared at her. "I wasn't asking you."

But instead of acting foully, Hallie crossed her legs seductively and her grin grew. "Oh, but I know the outcome of all the matches. Trunks will win against Gohan, you will lose to Piccolo, you," she averted her eyes to Tien, "will see soon enough, and Saria will crush Vegeta."

Both their eyes widened. "No way. She may have beaten Krillin, but she _can't_ beat Vegeta," Yamcha told her coldly.

"I guess you'll have to see for yourselves then, huh?"

Yamcha shook his head and walked towards the door. "Meet up with me, will ya, Tien?"

Tien nodded, not sure why he was staying. "Sure…" Then Yamcha closed the door, and he was left with Hallie. Hallie stood and went over to the window that was at the far side of the rec room. Tien watched her, waiting for her to say something. After she let out a sigh, she spoke. But this time, her tone was calm and more serious.

"They all think that he can beat her…" She crossed her arms over her chest. "But Vegeta can't beat Saria."

"Why not?" Tien asked.

Hallie looked at him seriously. "Because of Vegeta, because of the _saiya-jins_ she is angry and upset with a fire of revenge. Remember, Vegeta did some horrible things before you all met him. And don't ask how I know that." She shook her head and headed for the door. But she stopped at Tien's side and looked up at him. "I've said too much, so you better keep quiet, or I'll kill you if I find out, 'kay?" Shakily, he nodded. She looked forward and sighed again, the motion of breathing making her brush her arm against his. He held his breath and blushed. "Just watch out wherever you go, Tien. There are too many people you can't ever trust." Then she continued to the door.

He was a bit confused by her words, just for the fact she spoke them. Why was she giving him advice? And did she _mean_ anything by it? He looked at her as she put her hand on the handle. Hallie tilted her head and looked back at him. "Oh, and by the way, Tien, I'm going to beat you. And quite badly. Just because you're good looking and I like you better than the others, I'm not in any way going to show you any mercy. It's just the way I am." And she turned away and left the room.

Tien just stood there, stupidly, staring at the empty door. The blush on his face grew. She _liked_ him? Half of him wanted to be happy, the other was completely nervous. Just then, the door opened, and Hallie rushed back in. She pushed past him to the vending machine. "Forgot Saria's soda. Damnit." She fumbled with the coins and put them into the machine. When it spat out the Coke, she grabbed it and ran to the door, winking at Tien as she left once again.

Tien shook his head. _Come on, Tien, snap out of it. There's no chance of you with a chick like her. Besides, it's suicide._ Snapping back into reality, he left the rec room and rejoined his friends in the lobby for the beginning of the second round, not mentioning a thing that happened between him in Hallie, more in fear of his life.

. . . . . . .

And Hallie held the soda tightly, not even realizing it because she was fighting a blush on her cheeks. _Jeezus__, Hallie, what's up with you? _she asked herself._ But the guy is cute…despite the fact he has three eyes. Better not let Saria in on this…though knowing her, she already knows._ But then she looked up at the roof, and then frowned.

_No. No, this time, she won't get the best of me. When we win our next two rounds, we'll be facing each other…and it's about time to show her I'm stronger than I look. I can hide my thoughts from her. And I'm going to._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SariaSubi**: Woot! Okay, now tell me if Saria's language should be French, Italian, Spanish, or German. And PLEASE review. I'm sorry for the lack of updates. But now I don't have camps for a while, so I can update more. I just kinda wasn't in the DBZ mood for a while. But I am now! So review and tell me what you think! Love you all!


	9. The Countdown

Only Because I Like Living In Hell

By SariaSubi-kun

**SariaSubi**: Woot! I love you Erica! Oh, and the camp was drama camp. I love acting, it's so fun. I'm a drama nerd…oh well. Anyways, the updates (I hope) will be a lot more frequent

**Navi**: Yes, so we can actually get up to the part of the story where _I_ appear

**SariaSubi**: Shut up, ya stupid fairy. You're making me start to put lame humor into my introductions again.

Anyways, I'm sorry Erica if this took so long. I put so much thought into my chapters, then I come to a block. I usually think too hard when I write, and so when I come to a block, I really don't know what to do. And I'm also sorry…I was on my only vacation of the year, and I had no computer access down there. So I'm _really_ sorry for making you upset…I'll try harder, okay? I'm sorry.

**Chapter 8 – The Countdown to Kami-Knows-What's-Gonna-Happen**

The ten minute intermission lasted too long and too short at the same time. For Tien, it was too long…his chilling encounter with Hallie wouldn't let his mind rest at all. And for the rest of the Z Fighters, it was all too short. The strangeness of their opponents (mainly being Saria and Hallie) had taken all the fun out of this tournament.

Yamcha looked at Tien as he arrived. "So, what took you so long?"

"Nothing, man." Tien tried to shrug it off, but Yamcha was getting insistent. Why was he doing this? In front of the other guys, nonetheless? He looked at Yamcha out of the corner of his eye, then around to make sure the girls were on the roof. He pulled Yamcha by his orange gi and into another section of the lobby.

Trunks and Piccolo heard from snippets already. While Piccolo stayed put (he could hear well enough from any distance), Trunks quietly followed.

Yamcha narrowed his eyes at the triclops. "So, what's up with this Hallie girl? She didn't _do_ anything to you, did she?" He started to make a fist.

Tien stopped his friends hand with a feeling of urgency. "It's not worth it getting mad, Yamcha." He shook his head. "And no, nothing happened. She just smiled in a way that gave me the creeps…and she said that Saria will crush Vegeta."

Yamcha leaned in closer, and from his hiding place around the corner, Trunks' eyes widened. "That's _still_ bullshit, Tien. You and I can crush Krillin if we really want to, too. But we're no match for Vegeta."

"Yeah, but Yamcha, did you _see_ that technique that she finished off Krillin with?"

"No different than your Tri-Beam."

"But that's the thing, Yamcha!" Tien exclaimed, though trying to do so in a hushed whisper. "You can't feel their energy level, haven't you realized that? We have no idea how much power was in that blast." Then he looked up and realized Trunks was standing there. He focused on the youth now. "You sensed it, too, didn't you Trunks? That they didn't have any power levels?"

Trunks nodded and came out of his hiding space. His expression was grim. "Yeah. And it doesn't make sense. _Nothing_ fits together."

Yamcha looked between the two and sighed. "Well, guys, if we think about this too hard, it's never gonna make any sense. The best thing to do is wait and see what happens."

Trunks looked down. "Yeah, I guess…._No!_ We _can't_ wait! If we do, more people will get hurt like Krillin." Yamcha and Tien looked at him. "Don't you see? They came here with the intention of _hurting_. So that's what they're going to keep on doing."

"Yeah, but Trunks, there isn't much more we can do except settle this in the ring." Then he patted the youth's shoulder. "Listen, I'm going up against Hallie. We'll see the extent of their power. And don't worry about your father." Trunks' head whipped up, with a _How did you know?_ look on his face. Tien smiled understandingly. "If I can beat Hallie, then there's no way Saria can beat Vegeta. He'll be fine."

Kind of still unsure by his friend's words, Trunks looked down and nodded, his eyes and mind still heavy with worry.

**. . . . . . .**

Hallie leaned back in the sun and grinned, swinging her feet over the edge of the tile roof. Saria was slurping up the last bit of her soda, and looked over at Hallie. "What are _you_ so happy about?"

The girl just grinned to herself. "Mmm…nothing. Just generally happy."

Saria turned back to the stadium. "My, what a talent to have," she mumbled. Hallie looked at her friend out of the corner of her eye in irritation. But she shrugged it off and went back to basking in the sun.

**. . . . . . .**

Gohan looked up at his father. "Well, dad, I'm gonna go face Trunks now." But then his slight happiness faded. "I'm kinda nervous."

Goku kneeled down and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Why, son?"

Gohan shrugged. "Well, I always thought you were the strongest, dad, and Trunks beat you. I didn't know how much stronger he had become."

But Goku just smiled. "Hey, kiddo, remember _you're_ the stronger one of the two of us. After all, _you're_ the one who beat Cell, not me. And besides, I've been dead for a year. I couldn't have gotten much stronger than I was when I died." He stood and put his hands on his hips. "Believe me, Gohan, you have it in you to defeat any opponent."

Gohan smiled up at his father and then faced the arena. His brow furrowed with determination. _Yeah, father's right. I can beat Trunks._ He then stole a glance at Trunks before looking away quickly. _But__ the thing is…how **did** he get so strong over a year?_

**. . . . . . .**

The announcer came back on to the stage, just as the stadium was becoming full again. He raised his hand in the air and the mic to his lips. "Hello, everyone! Are you ready for another round of hardcore smack-downs?" The crowd erupted with cheers, and the blonde man smiled. "Alrighty then! Our first match consists of the mighty Trunks and the child wonder, Gohan! There two won their matches in flying colors—"

Gohan, from the lobby, pouted. "Did he _really_ have to call me a child?"

Yamcha chuckled. "I guess when they hit 13, they're all of a sudden adults."

But Goku just patted Gohan on the shoulder. "Just ignore it, Gohan." Gohan looked up and the father and son shared a smile before they heard—"And now, will Gohan and Trunks approach the ring!"

Gohan nodded, more to himself, and started towards the gate where he met with Trunks. The two fighters stopped and looked at each other. And for a moment, they locked eyes, Trunks' deep, enigmatic cerulean ones against Gohan's sparking onyx gaze. Then Trunks broke the silence and smiled lightly and held out his hand. "Well, let the best man win, Gohan."

Gohan nodded and shook Trunks' hand. "Right." And as he walked to the ring, he secretly smiled inside on how he said "man" instead of "child," _like some people had_. He gave a three-second glare towards the announcer, but then lightened up.

The two stood on separate sides of the ring, just staring each other down while the announcer was riling up the crowds. Then, to break the tension, Trunks looked the other way as his hair swayed in the wind, and Gohan looked absentmindedly at his hands. _Okay, I gotta use this time to revise my strategy. Trunks beat Dad with barely a sweat. I gotta figure out something to work **against** his moves…_

**. . . . . . .**

Saria's eyes shot open, a strange yellow glowing on the rim of her pupil.

**. . . . . . .**

_Gohan_.

The teen's head whipped up at the air. Had someone called him? It sounded like a female's voice…but who was it?__

_ You idiot…who do you think it is?_

Gohan's eyes widened, and he looked around in the stands frantically for a trace of energy. When he found none, his searching gaze retreated to the lobby. No…none of the guys were girls (obviously), and none that he knew of, except Piccolo, had telepathic powers. But then who…?

And then he found it. Up on the roof, her legs crossed and hanging over the tiled edge, was Saria, her frightening violet eyes staring right at him. For a second, his heart stopped beating. Why was she talking to him? What was the _real_ reason behind this?

He saw her roll her eyes. _I saw five words to you, kid, and you already think I'm out to kill you. And no, this has nothing to do with your friend._ Gohan's eyes widened again. How did she know he was thinking about Krillin?

_But__ just listen up, Gohan, before time runs out._ But Gohan looked around him. Everything seemed to be moving five times slower. Had she done this? There was still a lot of powers Saria could possibly posses, like this one, and it scared him. But Gohan swallowed and nodded at her, wanting her to continue.

_Okay, kid, get used to me in your head, because I'm going to be the whole match._ Although her tone changed from sarcastic and serious in her sentences, her eyes were dead on straight, locked with his in a serious glare. Gohan shivered. _And__ stop being so scared, godamnit. If you showed this fear in front of Cell, you wouldn't be standing here now_.

Again, his eyes widened. How could she know? But then he remembered what she said…

_"You describe me as if I was…an android."_

But he regained his courage. **_How do you know I wasn't afraid?_ **he answered back.

He watched her lips form into a disturbing grin. _Yes, but this is so petty to fret over._ And then her eyes went back to being dead and serious. _Now listen up. I've slowed time for now, but I won't be doing it during the match. And I don't want to hear anything about you not wanting me to help, because you're stuck with it. I know Trunks' strategy, and it would be wise to listen to me. I can get into **his** head just as easily as I did yours…_and then she smirked again…_but **he** won't know…it's a secret between you and me_. And then her gaze turned threatening. _Got it, kid?_

Gohan just stared at her. So she was proposing to _help_ him? But _why_? After what she did to Krillin…and what her friend did to that guy…_why in hell_ would she help him?!

Saria again rolled her eyes. _I don't have anything against you. Your friend was weak, and he faced the consequences of thinking **I** was no big deal. But enough about that. Back to reality._ And, without even moving, the stillness of time disappeared, and the announcer started talking faster. Gohan noticed Trunks' hair blowing faster in the wind.

Trunks all of a sudden stopped looking at the crowd and noticed Gohan looking at him. "Uh? Gohan, what's the matter?" Then he laughed lightly. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Gohan just gulped and shook his head, and went back to looking at Saria. But she was already looking in the other direction, twirling a lock of her wavy chestnut hair on her finger. But…just as he looked at her for a moment too long, her eyes shot over towards his direction and she glared at him. Even though she said no words in his mind, Saria's eyes right then told him everything. And he turned back towards the ring and readied himself…for the match, and Saria's voice.

**. . . . . . .**

Hallie raised her eyebrows and sent Saria a strange look. "Can you tell me just _why_ you are helping the saiya-jin shrimp?"

Saria didn't look at her. She kept her eyes focused on Gohan the whole time, and she wouldn't let Hallie's interrogation break her link with his mind. "I don't want to help him. But I am tired of effortless victories…" Then she looked over at her friend. "_Including_ our matches."

Hallie pouted and shrugged. "Well…whatever. So you're gonna make him win?"

Saria laughed bitterly. "I can't do that. Or maybe I can? But I don't want to." She sighed, looking back at Gohan. "But I guess you can call what I'm doing 'helping' him. I just don't want Trunks to throw one punch and win." She narrowed her eyes. "I want to see him work."

Hallie started snickering and grinned mischieviously. "Ha! What do you mean work, eh Saria?" She started nudging her.

Saria slapped her arm away. "Shut up and stop it," she warned. "You're making me lose my link with Gohan."

But Hallie wouldn't stop sniggering. "You're just not admitting you wanna see those _tiiight_ muscles move under his _shiiirrt_." She narrowed her eyes playfully. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Yes. And you're just shaking with anticipation so you can see Tien in the same way."

And Hallie shut up.

**. . . . . . .**

**SariaSubi**: Yes, I know, short chapter, but 'tis for a reason. I want the whole next chapter to be _completely_ based on the fight between Gohan and Trunks. There's gonna be a lot of Saria mind-telepathy and stuff like that, and I felt such a slow and lazy chapter beginning like this one couldn't _possibly_ filter into a high-level fight and the upcoming themes. So I'm writing a new chapter. And I know I said a month ago I'd update in, like, two weeks, but I was on my only vacation of the year, and I was at a block. But that's over. I'm gonna get the next chapter in before school comes around. I should be getting a laptop before school starts. Okay?

But get ready for the best fight yet and mind-control-telepathy-ness!

**Navi**: Like this! ::holds up gold watch to SariaSubi:: You _will _update soon.

**SariaSubi**: I _will_ update soon.

**Navi**: And I am _not_ hypnotizing you for Erica to Super Reader's benefit and she is _not_ paying me.

**SariaSubi**: And you are _not_ hypnotizing me for…oi! Wait, you baka fairy!

**Navi**: ::flies away::

Sorry, Erica. Had to use you for some lame humor ;. I know…the unfortunate fate of giving money to my fairy…but we all must do it some day…ha.

Anyways, keep the love coming! If I don't update before Sept. 7, you can all flame me.


	10. Another Author Note

Author Note

SariaSubi: I made my promise that I was going to update by the 7th, but let me tell you that I completely changed the outline of the next chapter, so it's going to be tons of times better. I am already halfway through it, so it should be up soon. Alrighty? And one thing to Gohan fans: don't you hate it when writers treat Gohan like a kid, even though he's, like, thirteen? So I'm gonna make him more mature in this chapter, since its main focus _is_ him. Okay, then, please wait a few more days, and then you can enjoy! Thank you!

SariaSubi-kun (Navi: And me too!)


End file.
